


Under the Mistletoe

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Lois hates holidays. They're all about crass commercialism and she wants nothing to do with them.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Smallville Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for December 2 in the fanfic challenge but I've been away for a few days.

Things had been going great between her and Clark over the last few weeks but Lois couldn’t help wondering when the bubble was going to burst. She’d had so many different relationships that failed, she was worried the same thing was going to happen between her and Clark.

She remembered years ago having a conversation with Martha over finding ‘her Jonathan’. Back then she would have laughed at the idea that her Jonathan was actually right under her nose the whole time, yet there was something about Clark that just felt so right. Even if there was still a lot about him that didn’t really make a lot of sense. His sudden need to return a DVD, for instance. He'd left just a few minutes earlier. 

“Merry Christmas, Lois," Angie murmured as she passed. The other woman was wearing earrings which looked like a Christmas bauble.

She offered a smile to her fellow reporter, trying not to grimace. She’d never had the best of luck with holidays. Especially those that involved gift-giving of some kind, or some kind of crass commercialism. She didn’t want to think about the disastrous Valentine’s Day where she’d ended up in the dining room of Lex Luthor’s mansion with no idea of how she got there. Or the Christmas where Chloe had had a bomb planted on her. 

She turned to head to the copy room, thinking it might give her some respite from the Christmas carols being belted out over the radio and ran into a brick … into the expansive and well-muscled chest of Clark Kent. The guy who currently occupied her thoughts for most of the day, and her dreams at night. Especially the ones involving flying. 

He grabbed her to steady her. “Where are you going in such a hurry?” he asked. 

“Trying to escape this ode to misery,” she said. 

“Don’t tell me. Christmas is just another tribute to crass commercialism. Am I right?”

“You said it, Smallville.”

He pulled her into the copy room. “I get it, Lois, but it’s Christmas.”

“Don’t tell me Clark Kent gets off on Christmas,” she said.

He smiled and shrugged. “Why not? It’s always been my favourite time of year.”

“Ugh, horrible music, crowded malls … what’s not to love?”

He grinned. “Look up.”

She rolled her eyes. “Smallville.” She followed his gaze. “Mistletoe?”

“It’s tradition, Lois.”

She chewed on her lower lip. She supposed there were some compensations, she thought, glancing once more up at the mistletoe. A sly smile crossed her features.

“Well, since it’s tradition, we wouldn’t want to disappoint, now would we, Smallville?”

“No,” he said softly. She melted in his embrace as he kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that made her toes curl and her heart beat that much faster. 

Yep, maybe some traditions weren’t so bad after all, she decided.


End file.
